In the Minds of Insanity --
by Koneko3
Summary: Thoughts of a particularly messed up nature. Amusing, perhaps. Odd, definately. However you want to look at it. It's not long. Enjoy yourselves... or not.


----------------  
Title: In the Minds of Insanity -- Thoughts of a Particularly Messed up   
Nature  
Author: Koneko  
Date: March 14, 2002  
Rating: PG (for sexual references)  
Genre: Uhm. General, doesn't really have a Genre.  
Season: After Stars  
Standard Disclaimer applies, although I have to wonder if it really does  
because if I'm crazy, then even if I go to jail, I get to go to the   
one for special people!  
---------------  
  
I've been considering it, and I've officially decided that in   
order to be a Senshi, you either one, need professional help, or two,   
have severe problems without medication. Now, I'm not just saying this   
and applying it to the girls, no, instead, it's almost every single   
person whom I have ever come into contact with who transforms to protect   
a planet in the Milky Way. Let's look at the evidence.  
  
First, there's Setsuna. In addition to being able to stop time,   
here's a woman who has to live her life as an immortal. I'm sorry, but   
if I had to live forever, I'd be crazy within the first two hundred years   
(and she's been doing it for thousands). Now, it doesn't help Setsuna's   
situation much that her only friends are a girl who looks like she's five   
and is in love with her father (we'll get into that later) and a cat.   
Also, you have to wonder about what kind of thoughts would enter   
someone's mind if they knew the future.  
  
Another piece of information that would lead one to bring Setsuna   
to a shrink is her attack name. Just sit there and ponder for a second   
and consider how you would feel if your attack name had to do with the   
dead screaming.  
  
This moves me to Hotaru. Not only was this girl half-machine for   
awhile, but her dad was a crazy scientist who wanted to kill everybody on   
the earth for some weird guy who talked through a mirror. If that   
doesn't constitute a need for professional help in your mind, then *you*   
need professional help.  
  
Secondly, the rapid growth of this girl cannot be good. I mean,   
not only will she not have the experience necessary to decide when or   
when not to use "Death Reborn Revolution," but she'll be thrown from   
infancy to looking at boys sexually within a week. Are you under the   
mistaken impression that this is that healthy?  
  
And speaking of Death Reborn Revolution, why the heck does such a   
social outcast have that power? She might be going through hormonal   
changes or something and somebody insults her, she gets angry and   
suddenly boom! goes the world.  
  
But what about Hotaru's parents? Sure, looking at Michiru and   
Haruka and attempting to find something that leads them towards the   
needing-medication side of the bend is kind of hard to do, but it's   
there, believe me.  
  
Haruka is accepted as a very masculine person. Problem: she   
becomes a bit too masculine. When we first met Haruka, she was dressed   
like Tuxedo Kamen and decided that kissing Usagi would be a good plan.   
Now, I realize that Usagi is pretty, but if Haruka and Michiru have that   
whole 'love' thing, then I'm not understanding how Michiru can deal with   
Haruka just going and kissing other girls like that. And also, there's   
the whole deal that she was dressed as Tuxedo Kamen. What was she trying   
to do, convert herself to some bad poet in the hopes that more women   
would be attracted to her? Jesus!   
  
I'm sorry, but Michiru just seems too lusty for me. Oh sure, she   
acts like the mature and docile adult, but get behind that serene façade   
and I'll bet you that she's a sex fiend. She probably even went to band   
camp to learn how to "play that violin" better.  
  
Oh, but what about the inner Senshi? you ask. Well, let me be   
the first to say, that the inners aren't much better than the four I've   
already gone over.  
  
Take Minako. She falls in love with this mysterious guy while   
she's living in Britain who actually turns out to be her enemy who she   
has to destroy. Then she comes to Tokyo thinking she's the Moon Princess   
but finds out pretty quickly that she's just not that special.  
  
Oh, and then there was that whole fiasco with the Dead Moon   
Circus before she got her upgrades powers. Talk about beating yourself   
up over something, she had practically convinced herself that she didn't   
deserve to be a Senshi. And, when she's about to die because she's   
falling off a building, her cat saves her. Yea, Artemis. Who, by the   
way is infatuated with her. Oy vay, as if Senshi don't have enough to   
deal with, poor Minako's roommate is a talking cat *and* a peeping tom!   
And you thought you had a lot to go through.  
  
Oh, another comment, how can you be the Senshi of Love if no one   
really loves you? Anybody? That's what I thought; let's move on.  
  
Rei is perhaps one of the saddest people I've ever met. Her   
mother died when she was a baby, her dad is a politician who cares   
nothing for her (which has caused her to hate all men under the age of   
fifty), her grandfather likes looking up her friend's skirts, and she has   
a gift (ESP, hello people, where have you been?) which totally just   
freaks people out. Her only outlet for all this emotion is a psychic   
fire and two crows.  
  
You can decide whether or not she needs to visit our neighborhood   
Freud.  
  
Everyone's favorite manipulator of lightning has her own set of   
problems as well. Makoto is fiercely afraid of anything that flies in   
the sky because her parents died in a plane crash. And, she used to get   
into lots of fights. No one knows why (personally, I think that it's   
because people finally realized that she's actually a coward). Plus,   
when she think that no one is looking, she smokes. Anyone with a   
nicotine addiction could not have started out stable. People smoke for a   
reason, right? It also seems that she' snot going anywhere in her life   
until Crystal Tokyo begins (and who wants to guess what kind of havoc   
she'll wreak upon the populace when that happens), seeing as how her   
grades aren't all that higher than Usagi's.  
  
Ah, Usagi, everybody's favorite little, innocent bunny. Want to   
know what makes Usagi so messed up? Mamoru. That's right, the man with   
the black hair and the blue eyes. It's all his fault.  
  
Alright, so Mamoru only loves Usagi because she's Serenity. Look   
at what happened with the whole Beryl thing! Before we found out Usagi   
was the Princess, they were just starting to like each other, then the   
memories came flooding back, and bam! they're in love. Usagi would   
probably cry if she read this, but she doesn't remind me at all of her   
Silver Millennium predecessor. You know, if I was a naïve and somewhat   
dumb girl and my intended was in love with some Princess who only looked   
like me, I'd probably cry myself to sleep every night.  
  
Not to mention that Mamoru seems to be the member of this 'team'   
most often brainwashed and/or killed, depending on the baddie. He's   
consorted with (oh, under their influence of course!) Beryl, his   
DAUGHTER, and Galaxia to name a few. All this must be the source of a   
lot of heartbreak for Usagi.  
  
But besides all that, she's also the person who guards the most   
powerful object in the Universe which is the one and same object that   
every villain in the past has wanted for themselves. Look at all that   
responsibility, I mean, if it gets into the wrong hands, a lot of people   
could die. It must be so much fun to carry all that around all the time!  
  
Can you smell the sarcasm?  
  
Let's take a gander at the pink thing, Chibi-Usa. Firstly,   
you've really got to wonder about this girl's parentage. Neither Usagi   
or Mamoru have pink hair or red eyes. And besides all that, aren't red   
eyes the sign of the devil? Huh? And there's that bit about her being   
in love with her father and seducing him. While yes, it is true that she   
was not herself at that point in her life, we weren't in her head. How   
do we know it wasn't the five year old behind those actions? And we also   
don't know what she does when she thinks about those memories!  
  
And also, her best friend can blow up the world. And her mom is   
the queen of the Universe. You expect this kid to be stable?  
  
Now looking at all that, it's pretty obvious why the Senshi act   
the way they do. We can now officially say that we understand why   
Setsuna is such a bitch, and why Hotaru likes to get red eyes and blow   
people out of her way and sometimes become an evil woman who can choke   
people with her hair. Do you agree with me that the Senshi are in severe   
need of Ritalin or some other calming drug?   
  
What? I forgot Ami, eh? Oh… well, there's nothing wrong with   
her.  
  
Stop looking at me like that.  
  
Look, I'm not a Senshi anymore; I threw away that life. I did.   
Damn you, I'm telling you I did! I don't belong on the above list. Not   
one single bit.  
  
Oh Jesus. Excuse me, I have to go beat at the shadows on my   
wall.  
  
---------------  
  
Hmmm? What do want? Are you angry with me for degrading the Senshi in   
this way? I did really want to make fun of them. A lot. Did you like  
the way that you had no idea who the POV was until the very end? Eh?  
Do you still even know? Huh?  
  
C'mon. Bring on the Flames or Critiques. Whatever. I'm ready. E-mail   
me. You know you want to.  
  
-Koneko  
divinepheonix@hotmail.com  
http://www.sailormoon.net/~koneko 


End file.
